Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep : Wielder of Equilibirum
by The One Who Remembers
Summary: Remade summary and title. Formerly Re: BBS. Set during BBS. When Leo's home was destroyed, he vowed vengeance on the Unversed. With Terra finding his hidden potential, he brings Leo to Eraqus's Training center to start anew. The trio, becomes a quartert.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I actually got this idea way back, but didn't manage to develop it until now. Enjoy! Oh, and please read and review. Flames are accepted, because whatever. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my OC. Oh, and the plot.

Prologue: Beginnings

*At the same time as Ventus, Aqua, Terra saw the meteor falls*

In the Land of Departure, 2 people were seen at a training field, a teenager and a man.

*Slash* *Whack*

3 dummies fell down at the same time. 'Good work, Leo.' said the man.

'Thank you, Father.' Replied the identified Leo to his father.

'You still have to work on the speed of your strikes to fully unleash your combo onto the enemy. Work on that. Again' Said Leo's father, summoning 3 more dummies.

'Alright.' Said Leo, and then facing the dummies again.

'Let's do this!' Leo said, before unleashing Ars Arcanum on the 3 dummies. In a matter of seconds, the 3 dummies drop.

'Still a bit slow. No matter, we'll practice tomorrow.' Commented Leo's father.

'Yes Father.' Replied Leo, sheathing his blades.

They began to walk back towards their house, when Leo asked, ' Father, may it be alright for me to continue training on my Ars Arcanum? I need to get the combo right.' His father agreed, before walking back towards their house.

After a few more tries, Leo decided that he trained enough, and began to walk back towards his house, when suddenly, the Trinity Armour Unversed appeared. Leo unsheathed his blades, seeing that it was about to attack his house, and attacked the Trinity Armour, to no avail.

'What? How can it not be touched?' thought Leo, trying to distract it.

But it was too late. It fired a beam at Leo's house, destroying it and its inhabitants within, disappearing after it had done its job.

' NO!' screamed Leo, upon seeing his house in ruins. He sank to his knees and watched the ashes rise to the sky, and saw the meteor shower overhead.

'One day. One day, I shall avenge my family's demise. Just you wait.' Swore Leo to the skies above.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey there guys. Here it is, the first chapter of the story (second, fine). Again, please do read and review so that I can get tips for this story. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting.

The next morning, Leo woke up at the training field next to his home. He looked around, wondering why was he sleeping outside, then he looked at the ruins of the house. The memories fueled him with determination, and after eating his breakfast, he decided to train more.

-afternoon-

Leo decided to rest after spending the whole morning for the sole purpose of training. "This won't do.." said Leo. "My blades couldn't even touch that... thing, let alone hurt it.. Damn." While Leo was pondering about his problem, a glider-like structure descended and landed at Leo's feet, brown in colour. It was shaped like a speeder or a bike, thought Leo. The tall guy who was riding it took off his helmet. His hair reached his neck and was styled rather... interesting.

They introduced themselves. The guy was named Terra. He then asked Leo about the attack on his house. Leo basically gave Terra the short version of the story, about the Trinity armour unversed and how it destroyed his house... "...and my family." said Leo, filled with rage.

Terra, on the other hand, was interested in how Leo knew about the Unversed, seeing that Leo wasn't a keyblade wielder. Leo showed him his blades, Paradox and Impervious. His blades, Leo explained, could damage the small unversed, enough to drive them away. But his blades didn't work against the Trinity armour unversed.

"Interesting." Terra thought. "Should I bring Leo back with me to the training field for Master to decide?"

"I've decided." Terra declared.

"We shall have a short spar."

Leo brings out Impervious and Paradox in their sheathed form. Terra summoned his keyblade, Earthshaker.

"What is that weapon?" Leo asked.

"This is a keyblade. Those who wield it use it to fight off the unversed. Some, but not all." explained Terra.

"Interesting. This would be a fun fight." thought Leo.

"Let's begin." Terra said, before dashing towards Leo, attempting to strike. Leo blocked it, and struck Terra with a backhand strike. Terra jumped back, and started to do a pose.

"What is he... Ah!" Leo thought. "Zantestuken!" Terra struck, but Leo nimbly dodged away. "My turn." smiled Leo before unleashing Ars Arcanum on Terra. Terra couldn't dodge it, nor blocked it, due to Zantestuken disabling him for a short time period.

"Fast!" thought Terra, as he was hit multiple times by Leo and was sent flying from his final strike. "Well, I think that should be game, set and match." Leo commented before walking towards Terra and using Curaga on him.

"So, you can use magic too.." said Terra. "Does your magic arsenal extend to all elemental spells?" "I tried, but I only managed to do a tiny flame, an icecube, and an electic shock.." Leo winced, thinking about the time he electocuted himself when he tried to do Thunder.

Terra laughed for quite a bit. Then he made a offer to Leo.

"How would you like to join us in our fight? We could use a nimble fighter, and with some help from Aqua, you would be able to cast your magic better."

"Sure, but on one condition." Leo said.

"Shoot."

"I want to learn to wield the Keyblade."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I decided that due to my heavy schedule (school and all that), I'll be updating this story at least once per week. Oh, and big shout out to the nobody 0 for continuously supporting me throughout this story: D

So without further ado, chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only Leo and the plot. If I did own Kingdom Hearts, Sora wouldn't have big feet.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"I want to learn on how to wield the keyblade."

"I'll discuss with the Master first. In the meantime, hop on. I'll take you to our training spot." Said Terra, gesturing to his Glider. "No need, I know where it is." Leo said before summoning a portal that had a white border around it.

"How did you…" stuttered Terra. "This is a skill that is passed down from my family. Makes it easy to order stuff, don't you think?" asked Leo with a smile. "Meh, let's get this over with." Terra shrugged, before following Leo into the portal.

After the portal closed, another portal, black in colour, opened in front of where Terra last stood before walking towards Leo's portal. A guy with a black suit walked through it. He wore a pure black mask that fully covered his face. On his chest was the same symbol that Leo saw on the Trinity Armor, the Unversed Symbol. He summoned his keyblade, and looked around. "Heh, nobody's here. Looks like they went to 'that' place." The masked boy said before summoning another portal and walking through it.

* * *

When Terra and Leo arrived at Terra's training grounds, two people ran to meet them. One was wearing a black and white jacket. He wore caprice pants that were grey, black and white. His blonde hair was spiked upwards. He looked like a kid, but Leo saw that he was no ordinary kid. The other, a woman, had blue, short hair. She wore a black and blue top, and two belts over her chest. Her shoes, Leo noticed, were spiked.

"Terra! How did the scouting go?" asked the kid. "Smoothly, other than a good fight from this kid over here." Terra chuckled before pointing at Leo. "Who's he?" asked the woman. "Apparently some Unversed attacked his house, and…" Terra went silent. "…I see. So, what's your name?" the woman asked Leo. "I'm Leo." Leo introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Aqua, and that kid over there is Ventus. You can call him Ven." Said Aqua. "Yo." Said Ven. "So, why don't you three go icebreaking? I need to pass this report to the master." Said Terra. "Sure!" Aqua said before summoning a humongous ice cube.

Terra facepalmed.

"Okay, okay, fine." Aqua said, before dispelling the ice cube and bringing up some bean bags for them to sit in. Terra walked away, with a report in hand.

"So, Leo, was it?" asked Aqua. "Yeah?" asked Leo. "How did the Unversed attack your home?" asked Aqua. Leo gave them the rundown of everything that he told Terra, and showed them Impervious and Paradox. "Ven, have a look at this!" beckoned Aqua. Ven ran over and swung Paradox around. "Careful. That blade poisons whatever living thing touches its tip, other than its owner." Warned Leo. Ventus did a mock swing with Paradox, and then gave it to Aqua. Aqua, on the other hand, examined Impervious. "This blade has a high resistance to magic that I've never seen before…" thought Aqua, then she returned Impervious to Leo, who then sheathed both of his blades. "That reminds me, Terra said that you two could help me with my training. Can you both please help?" asked Leo. "Sure!" said Ven. Aqua nodded, and then asked Leo,"What do you need?"

"Aqua, can you help me with my magic? I know it's not that good, so I need help with this." Leo said before showing Aqua all 3 elemental magic. "What the…" Ventus thought, surprised at the newcomer's magic. "So he knows magic too... This is going to be fun." Aqua thought before beginning Leo's training. Ven stayed and watched, since he needed some tips in magic also.

* * *

Terra walked up to Master Eraqus's office and knocked twice. "Come in, Terra" said a voice from inside. Terra entered, and saw two old men, apparently discussing about something. He bowed to the old men. "Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort" said Terra. "Hmm." Said Master Eraqus. "So that's what we should do currently about the Unversed problem. I'm counting on Vanitas to keep in check the rest of the… darker worlds so that they do not go astray from the light." "Understood." Said Master Xenahort, rising to leave. He looked at Terra, a hungering glint in his eye. Terra looked away and began to sat down. "Xenahort!" said Master Eraqus. "Do come for the Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow." Xenahort nodded, before leaving.

"So, what can I do for you, Terra?" asked Eraqus. Terra gave him the report of the scouting just now. Eraqus read through the report and nodded. "This seems to be in order. Good work, Terra." Said Eraqus. "Thank you Master." Said Terra. "Oh, and there is something I have to tell you. I brought back a kid from Area 25-03. He has great potential for a keyblade wielder, and he possesses magic of some sort. " Terra explained. "Hmm. Bring me to see him. I wish to see this kid for myself." Requested Eraqus. "As you wish, Master." Said Terra, before leaving to get Leo.

When Terra arrived at where he left Leo, Aqua and Ven, he saw that the three were busy practicing their magic. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Master wishes to see Leo." Said Terra to Aqua. "Aww, now? We were just getting started on that new Thunder move. What was it called again…" said Ven. "It's Thundera, Ven, and wait here. I'll be in a jiffy!" Leo smiled before following Terra to Eraqus's office.

When they arrived, Terra knocked twice. "Come in" said Eraqus from inside. Terra and Leo both entered Eraqus's office. Eraqus beckoned for both of them to sit down, which they did. "So, Leo." "Yes, sir?" asked Leo. "Oh, don't call me sir, my name is Master Eraqus." said Eraqus to Leo. "As I was saying, I believe you had a request, in return for bringing you here for training?" "Yes Master, I wish to wield the keyblade." "Hmmm…." Eraqus stared at Leo, taking into account his physique, his build and so on. Eraqus noticed that Leo was quite a nimble fighter, despite his tall build.

"Yes, you may wield the keyblade. But I need to prepare the ceremonials, so come back here tomorrow." Said Eraqus. "Thank you, master." Leo said, bowing to Eraqus before leaving with Terra.

* * *

Not too long after, the boy with the black helmet appeared in Eraqus's training grounds. "So, this is where they ran off to, eh?" said the boy. "Not bad, time to report back to the master." Said the boy before summoning a dark portal and entering it.

"Just you wait, Ventus…. Brother…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'll try to keep up a schedule of updating twice per week for this story. If I can't, then its mostly because I'm quite busy with school and all that. So without further ado, chapter 3!

Disclaimer – I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only Leo and the plot. If I did, Roxas would be Ventus's nobody.

* * *

Chapter 3 – the Mark of Mastery exam.

In the throne room of the Land of Departure, Terra and Aqua stand before three thrones. Ven stands off to the side. Ven looks up at Master Xenahort sitting in the rightmost throne. He looks back at him. Ven looks down at the floor, then straightens up. Master Eraqus, who is sitting in the leftmost throne, stands

and walks over in front Terra and Aqua. Leo is standing with Ventus, eagerly waiting to watch the battle.

Eraqus said, "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master

Xehanort... did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

Terra and Aqua nodded.

"Then let the examination begin."

Master Eraqus summons 5 orbs of light. Terra and Aqua summons their keyblades, readying themselves for a fight. Unknown to all but himself, Master Xenahort waves his hand, surrounding the orbs with darkness and making them move erratically. Terra and Aqua moved in to take care of the orbs, but one rushed at Leo and Ven. "Leo! Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted. Leo unsheathes his blades and did a slashing dash through the orb. "Heh, too easy. You two just deal with your Mark of Mastery Exam, I'll deal with any rogue orbs that come this way." Said Leo. "You sure?" asked Aqua. "Sure! Besides, I've been waiting for this day, seeing you two become masters! I'm not gonna miss it now!" said Ventus. "Hey, Ven's been training with us, and Leo's more than enough to keep the orbs at bay." Noted Terra. Aqua nodded, and said, "Stay sharp, you two."

Terra and Aqua began to fight the 4 orbs. Terra quickly took care of one with a Blitz attack, followed by a Zantenstuken. Aqua used all her 3 magics to destroy her ball of light. 2 orbs attacked Ven and Leo. Ven dodge-rolled and went into Fever pitch, while Leo followed up with 2 slashes with both blades, and a forward slashing dash.

After they destroyed the orbs, Eraqus stood up and said, "That was unexpected... but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold."

"Which brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua face each other, keyblades drawn.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in , there are no winners- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" said Eraqus.

Terra begins to go at Aqua with heavy attacks, but Aqua dodges it all. Aqua tried to hit Terra quickly, but it missed. Terra held his hand at the side, when suddenly, darkness surrounded it. He quickly dispels it, Aqua attacking but her attack was blocked by Terra. Xenahort smiles in the distance.

After the exam, Xenahort stood alongside Eraqus in front of Terra and Aqua. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Aqua gasped. Eraqus said, "Furthermore, Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest

Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Xenahort and Eraqus then walked away.

"Hey.." Ven and Leo ran over to them. "Terra, I'm so sorry." Said Ven. "Yeah, I thought you actually made it!" said Leo. "The darkness… Where did it came from?" Terra pondered.

Xenahort walked down the stairs and stops at a boy leaning against the wall. The same boy that was wearing full black armour, save for the Unversed symbol on his chest. "So, what did you make of Ventus?" "Him? He ain't gonna cut it. Someone's gotta break that loser in." he replied. "Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances." Xenahort walks away. "I know that, he just needs a little incentive to leave home." Said the boy, walking towards Ven's room.

Upstairs, in his bedroom, Ven is laying on his bed in his room, swinging a wooden Keyblade back and forth. He stops and holds it above him, where the word "Terra" is engraved on it, and sighs. Bells start ringing. Ven gets up and runs to leave his room.

" Better hurry, Ventus..."Ven looks over his shoulder. He asked, " Huh? Who are you?" The masked boy is standing in his room. "Or you'll never see Terra again." Said the masked boy. "What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want." Replied Ven. " Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up... he'll be a different person." Said the masked boy. " Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" asked Ven with anger. The boy walks across Ven's room. " Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" asked the masked boy.

A portal of darkness appears and the masked boy steps into it and disappears. Ven has a flashback of training in the forecourt with Terra. Then Terra getting on to him, he starts to cry but Terra pats him on the head. And lastly of him and Terra sitting and laughing.

"Terra!"

Ven runs out of his room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A chapter right off another? I must have too much free time if this actually happened.

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own KH, only Leo. If I did, Demyx would have a bigger role to play in Organisation XIII. Because he's cool like that.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Bells began to ring.

Terra runs to the throne room and up to Aqua who is already there. Terra asked her, "What happened?" To which she replied, "I don't know. Why isn't Ven here?"Master Eraqus stands before a shimmering light. aqus: Eraqus says to the light, " Very will then, I'll send my pupils to investigate." There is a silence as Master Eraqus listens to the light. Eraqus then says, "Yes, I understand. Farewell." Eraqus then approaches Terra and Aqua. Eraqus then explains, "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more... but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern-for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume... but also from a new threat-one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." I believe Leo knows about this. As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me." Terra asked, "Master Xehanort is gone?" Eraqus then elaborated further, "So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty." Terra and Aqua both turns to leave. But... Eraqus called out to Terra., "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind." Terra asked, " What?" Eraqus then said, "You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second." Master Eraqus walks over to Terra. Eraqus said, "But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." Master Eraqus puts his hand on Terra's shoulder. Eraqus advised Terra, "You must never forget." Master Eraqus removes his hand from Terra's shoulder. Terra lightly bows. Terra said, "Thank you, Master. I swear...I will not fail you again." Terra turns and leaves.

In his room, Leo pondered over his situation. He asked himself if this is the right thing to do. "As long as I gain even more power to stop the Unversed, this would be worth it." Leo said. He then unsheathed Impervious and Paradox, and stared at them. They brought back the memories of the time he obtained these blades as a reward for defending his brother against a wild wolf. His parents personally crafted the two blades for him. Shedding a lone tear, Leo wiped it away when he heard Ven shouting.

When Terra begins to leave, he heard someone call his name. "Terra!" He turned around to see Ven running down the stairs in front of the castle to reach him in the forecourt. Terra was confused., but ignored it for a while. Ven: "*breathing heavily* I... I.." Terra pats Ven on the head and assured him that it's okay.

Terra shakes his head then turns around and hits the guard on his left shoulder to summon his armor and Keyblade. He holds his Keyblade up and fires a beam of light into the sky where it opens a portal to the Lanes Between. He then tosses his Keyblade into the air where it transforms into his Keyblade Glider. Ven then looks in suprise. Terra jumps onto it when it comes back down, circles around and shoots up toward the portal. Leaving Ven standing in the forecourt and riding up and into the , disappointed, hits the guard on his left shoulder to summon his armor. He looks at it for a moment and then summons his Keyblade, tossing it into the air and turning it into his Keyblade Glider. He jumps onto it when it come back down, circles and shoots up as Aqua and Leo comes running toward him. Aqua and Leo shouted, "Wait, Ven!" But to no avail, as Ven rides up and into the portal while Aqua, Leo and Master Eraqus watch from the forecourt.

Master Eraqus comes running up next to Aqua. Eraqus then said, "No! He mustn't! You have to bring him back!" Aqua then said, "Don't worry, Master!"

Aqua summons her armor and Keyblade, then turns her Keyblade into her Keyblade Glider and flies up and into the portal.

Leo then asked Eraqus, "Master, is it the right time for me to ask you about gaining my new keyblade now?" To which Eraqus replied, "Ah, yes. Follow me to my office."

* * *

In Eraqus's office, Leo stood nervously in front of Eraqus, who then summoned his keyblade and beckoned Leo to touch it. Leo touched his keyblade. "It's... warm." thought Leo. Eraqus then started. "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

Eraqus then dispels his keyblade. "That's it?" Leo asked, suspicious. "That's it." Eraqus agreed. "Now, it'll take some time for your keyblade to appear, but.." "How do I summon it?" asked Leo. "Like this?" Leo held his hand out. A keyblade suddenly materialized in his hand. As Leo looked over it, Eraqus being surprised at the summoning speed, the main structure of the keyblade is similar to a blade that his father wielded.. a Chokutō, with a black handle, gold pommel, and gold rain guard. The Keyblade's guard is split into an upper and lower half. Both halves are gold and lined with spikes, but the spikes are more prominent on the upper half. The teeth of the Keyblade are comprised by a gold semi-circle with a turquoise center that is lined by long, gold spikes; the teeth connect to the main blade by a Nobody symbol. The Keychain token is shaped like a diamond lined by short spikes. Its upper half is gold and its lower half is turquoise, and there is a large, X-shaped gap in the center of the token. The gold sections of the weapon resemble flashes of light, while the turquoise sections are reminiscent of green flashes. This keyblade.. Its design felt familiar. And then Leo heard the keyblade's name.

"Aubade..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about this chapter getting posted up late, I was quite busy the other week. Again, please do read and review, so I can see things from your point of view.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this everytime? (copyrights mumble in the distance* Oh, fine. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Leo. If I did, then Xenahort would have to fight with a cane instead of a keyblade.

* * *

Chapter 5: Leo, keyblade apperentice

"Aubade..."

Eraqus stared at the keyblade that Leo was holding. "That's a keyblade that's original to himself, I suppose, much like the trio's keyblades." thought Eraqus. "Leo.." "Yes, master?" "That keyblade of yours... It seems that it amplifies your powers. Here, try this out." Eraqus said before summoning 5 dummies. Leo found out that his power and speed were a lot quicker, due to the fact that he was only wielding one blade, as opposed to wielding Impervious and Paradox. After testing out his 3 elemental spells, he noticed that his magic capability also increased, but this, he suspected, was due to the training that he received from Aqua when he first arrived there.

While Leo was swinging his keyblade around, Eraqus decided to speak up. "Ahem, Leo." "Yes Master?" "I will let you undergo intensive training to unlock your inner abilities. This is crucial, as you can see, our 3 prodigies have gone off to lands unknown to us. So in the intensive training course, I'll basically explain to you the ways of the keyblade, how to summon it, how to dispel it, and et cetera."

Leo wanted to chase off after Terra, Ventus and Aqua, but Eraqus's words struck him hard. True, he knew nothing of the keyblade, other than wielding it an hour ago. So he decided. "Master, rest assured that I'll learn the ways of the keyblade. The ways of the keyblade is now my way." Leo declared.

Eraqus smiled. "Good. Let us begin."

Timeskip: A month later.

Leo stepped out from the inside of Eraqus's Training Center, but this time, he wore different clothing, opposed to from what he came there wearing. His clothing now was a fusion of Terra's andVen's shirt, having Terra's X on his jacket while also keeping Ven's black and white shirt, but still keeping his jeans. He looked back at Master Eraqus, doing a salute to him before he pointed his keyblade directly in front of him. A portal appeared, and Leo proceeded to walk through it.

~Flashback~

"Now Leo, I would like to assign to you a mission that only you can accomplish." began Eraqus. "What is that mission, master?" "I need you to find the trio, and report back tome. Be it by hook or by crook, it is a must that you scout out their location, and report back to me as soon as possible." "Yes, master. Where do I start?" "Seek out the the town that is named Radiant Garden. I heard that the Trinity Armour was sighted there."

~End Flashback~

When Leo arrived at RadiantGarden , he saw a small girl in the tower entrance about to get attacked by Unversed. He quickly dashed up the stairs and started to kill the Unversed. "What.. Who.." the girl stuttered. "Just stay near the tower door, I'll explain this once it's all over!" shouted Leo as he brought down two at the same time. "Damn, these Unversed are particularly powerful. Should I..? No. That power is too destructive in a place like this." Leo thought, striking a flying Unversed that resembled a bat.

It took a while, but Leo got the job done. He walked over to the little girl. "What's your name, little one?" asked Leo. "My name's Kairi." said the little girl. "Okay, Kairi, how come you're walking alone? Where are your parents?" "I live with my grandmother, my parents live in another part of this town. Speaking of grandmother, there she is!" Kairi exclaimed before running towards her grandmother. "Hello, young one, so I assume it was you who saved my daughter?"asked Kairi's grandmother. Leo nodded. 'Come see me in Merlin's house later, in an hour's time. I have something to give to you as a reward." said Kairi's grandmother,before she left with Kairi in tow.

Leo walked around, trying to find hints or clues that the trio was there, but to no avail. He walked to a shop, expecting to find the usual things inside, but what he got was another new suprise of his time as a keyblader.

The shop sold attack techniques. Not only normal attack techniques like Keyblade Raid and Blitz, but some other combat techniques like dodge rolling, double dashing in air, and others. "Oh wow, this can be useful for extra training!" Leo thought, asking the shopkeeper there for the price of a techinque called Reversal. "It'll be 3 thousand munny, sir." Leo gave him the munny and tested it out. "It'll take a while to master, but other than that, it's quite a good technique to learn." Leo observed. He tested it out for a while longer, until a voice called out to him

"Young man!" Leo looked behind him and saw Kairi's grandmother waving to him from a house. "Come over here, I've been waiting for you." Leo walked over and entered the strange house.

Inside Merlin's house, Leo instantly knew that the owner of this house praticed sorcery. Sorcery, and astrology. He detected hints of magic in the room, being a wielder of magic himself. As for astrology, he saw some instruments that were highly sought after in his time.

This man, who lived in this house, was no normal mage.

"Ah, Leo, was it? Come here." said the old man who was sitting nearby. "Merlin, I presume?" asked Leo. "Ohohoho, Yes it is." chuckled Merlin. "Anyway, I decided to help you unlock battle forms to fight the Unversed." "Really?" asked Leo. "Yes, as Kairi's grandmother requested for it, and besides, we could use some help in dealing with the Unversed. Nasty little creeps, they are." mumbled Merlin.

"Anyway, come over here!" Merlin beckoned to Leo, who stepped forward. "Place your keyblade in front of me." requested Merlin. Leo did as he asked, placing Aubade in front of Merlin. Merlin mumbled a phrase which made Aubade glow once. "It is don... wait." Merlin said, pointing to Aubade. Aubade glowed twice, before going back to its original form.

"why, what's the matter, Merlin?" asked Leo. "From what my spell deduced, you have 2 battle forms that you haven't unlocked. I have unlocked them. Do you wish to try them?" asked Merlin. Leo nodded. "Let's do it outside, where there is more space." said Merlin.

In the Radiant Garden square, Unversed began to swarm, attracted by the power of the Keyblade. "Strike them down until I say stop." said Merlin. Leo nodded, then attacked the Unversed. While doing so, he noticed that some kind of power was steadily surging through him. Utilizing that power, he kept on stabbing the remaining unversed before Leo shone with a bright light that faded to show Leo.

Leo with two keyblades this time. His clothes were the same, but his keyblades were not. One has a pink handle and a rectangular, lilac guard with long spikes on each of its corners. The long shaft is dark purple, has concave edges, is decorated by two indigo diamonds, and ends in a spike resembling those on the Nobody symbol. The lilac-colored teeth are shaped like a large arrowhead. The Keychain token is a diamond resembling the Keyblade's teeth. The other keyblade is the exact same keyblade, but this one has a green handle, and a rectangular black guard. Its shaft is silver, and its teeth are silver in colour.

He heard the two names, twins in battle, both that must only be kept by one who wields both light and dark, in equilibrium, never to be seperated.

Darker than Dark, True Light's Flight.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter guys, was busy with family functions. And as usual, read and review please. I don't even know if I should continue this story or not due to lack of response of this fic.

About Leo's timeline, the period when he reached Radiant Garden was directly after the trio defeated the trinity armour. Since Leo had to use 2 months for training of the keyblade and such. I might be putting him in other worlds if suitable, but for now, he stays in Radiant Garden. In the end, the four shall meet in the Keyblade Graveyard anyway.

Disclaimer: I think you guys should know this part by heart. If not, I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, only Leo.

* * *

Chapter 6 – The twin blades

"True's Light Flight... Darker than dark..."

"That was... fast. I only nudged him towards Valor form and yet.. He manageds to duel wield in Valor form. This kid... has huge potential. " thought Merlin after seeing Leo summon the two blades.

"Merlin!" shouted Leo. "Yes?" "How did you..." "Gave you your powers?" asked Merlin. "Well... Yes." "All I did was point you in your path. You were the one who made the effort to gain your newfound power." "Ah, I see... Thanks Merlin." said Leo,bowing slightly. "No problem, it was the least I could do for helping my friend."

"Alright. I'll be leaving, I need to find my friends." said Leo, walking in the direction beyond Merlin's house. "By any coincidence, are those three Ventus, Aqua and Terra?" Leo turned around and ran back to Merlin. "Where have you seen them?" "They went past that fountain over there." said Merlin, pointing in the South West direction. "Alright, thanks again, Merlin!" said Leo. "But before that, Leo, Kairi's grandmother wanted to see you. She's in my house now." "Alright then." Leo said, before cancelling the portal and walking towards Merlin's house.

In Merlin's house, Kairi's grandmother was rocking back and forth on her rocking chair, deep in her own thoughts. Leo knocked on the door. "Oh! I'm sorry, must have dozed off..." said Kairi's grandmother. "It's okay. You wanted to see me?" asked Leo. "Ah yes, cone here for a moment." beckoned Kairi's Grandmother to the floor just in front of her. Leo sat. "I will tell you a story, one that Kairi knows by heart, and I shall pass it on to you, Leo, wielder of both Light and Darkness, as shown in both the keyblades you wield in Valor form."

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

"Is that the exact same story that you told Kairi?" asked Leo. "Yes, dear, and to you I add more advice. Do not try to dispel the darkness, nor let the darkness overtake your heart. Use it wisely, and it's your biggest ally, alongside the light. Misuse it, it becomes your greatest enemy, your archnemesis of all time. In other words, your light and dark affirnity is like a double edged sword. It can be your greatest ally, or your greatest enemy. Use it wisely." advised Kairi's grandmother.

"Alright, thanks for the advice. I need to find the trio now, befoe it's too late." said Leo before opening a blue portal. This portal was different, as it was mainly used for going to hard-to-reach places. He waved at Kairi's grandmother before walking through the portal and appearing above the fountain.

Leo searched around, killing any Unversed along the way. He came to a tunnel when he heard voices at the end. "Aqua! Terra! Ven!" thought Leo, running towards the end of the tunnel, expecting to see them laughing and being happy at being reunited together again. Instead...

"You saw the boy in the mask?" asked Terra. "Uh,Y-yes?" "Vanitas... Ven. You let Aqua take you home." "No way. I wanna go with you guys." retorted Ven. "You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt." said Terra.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." asked Aqua.  
"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." said Terra.  
"I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." noted Aqua.  
"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" asked Terra, feeling betrayed.

"He was only-"  
"Aqua..." said Ven.  
"I get it." said Terra, turning to leave.  
"Terra!" said Ven again. "Just stay put! I'm on my own now, all right?" said Terra.  
"Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." explained Aqua. "You're awful, Aqua." said Ven. Aqua squeezed her Wayfinder in her hand.  
"So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too." said Aqua.

"Were you also "ordered" to take me home?" asked Ven.

Aqua didn't reply.

"Aqua... Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra." said Ven, starting to run after Terra.

"Terra... Ven..." Leo sat in the drain above, listening to every word they said. So it wasn't a coincidence then that the trio met in Radiant Garden. It was more of Aqua stalking Terra as per Eraqus's orders. Ven, though, the reason he ran away from the training center was to find Terra apparently. He realised that he could only approach one of them and talk to him or her, otherwise the other 2 would be even more suspicious and actually start to run even further away.

"Who to comfort... Aqua. Terra or Ven?"

A/N2: Alright. Another thing. Help me vote whether Leo should go to either Aqua, Terra or Ven. This would be a crucial part of the story as the character who Leo comforts would be intertwinned in future stories. Alright, Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but it seems like I have to take a slight hiatus due to upcoming exams. Don't worry though, I will still be updating this story, though just not as much as I used to.

Also, I need to note out some key things here. In this story, Leo gains Aubade initially. True Light's Flight and Darker than Dark is what I use as a stage 1 Command Style for him (in case you don't know, it's something like forms in KH2), which in this case I call Equilibrium mode. He will get his Stage 2 Command Style sooner or later, but it'll depend on the flow of the story itself.

So without further ado, here's chapter 7!

Oh, and **bold text is Darker than Dark's speech, **_and Italics are True Light's Flight's._

Disclaimer: Pretty much obvious. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Hidden Meanings

"Never knew they had such a big fight going on over there." noticed Leo as he took a sip at a nearby cafe. Leo, on per Eraqus's orders, was stationed at Radiant Garden due to some... "technicalities", as he put it. "Anyway, I need to plan about my route from here. I can't just teleport off into some random world. Hmmmm..."

**Excuse me... If I may.**

"This voice..." Leo summoned out Darker than Dark. "You. Do keyblades have the ability to speak with their owners?"

_No, not really. Only my brother and I have this ability with you, as you have the syngery to understand our telepathy._

"Heh, True Light's Flight too, eh?" asked Leo as he summoned True Light's Flight and placed it with her brother.

**As I was saying, my sister and I have a way to seek out locations of people's hearts.**

"You do?" asked Leo, surprised over this new piece of information.

_Yes, we do. Although at this present stage, we cannot utilise it to our best of our abilities. _

_Don't get me wrong, you are the perfect wielder of my brother and I. But do note that you have only just gained our powers a few days back. It would be impossible, even for someone at your caliber, to use our powers at maximum when you just started using us._

"Yeah, that I pretty much understand." Leo nodded. As he was a swordsman before, he understood that techniques had to be perfected in order to bring out their best potential.

**So do you wish to undergo self training to fully utilize our powers? Note that with our synergy, it'll take a minimum period about 1 month.**

"If that's the minimum, then what's the minimum without synergy?" asked Leo.

**A year.**

"Ah... ok." sweatdropped Leo. With that happy thought, he stood up and began to walk off in order to start his training immediately. But just a second later, he saw a black haired kid walking to the square.

"Who is that guy..." Leo wondered. He began to rose up to ask the kid himself when he noticed that he couldn't move.

"What the..."

_Hush, child. We want you to watch this scene that will unfold in seconds. _

"Wait, does that mean..."

**Just wait and see. This will also determine where you'll head off to next.**

"Alright, fine." Leo sighed, and sat back and watched.

* * *

Aqua walked to the main square, preparing to depart in order to chase after Terra, when she saw the black haired kid, back faced towards her. He semmed to resemble someone.. yet his appearance from behind couldn't help much. So she took a risk.

"Vanitas!"

The kid turned to face her. He was just as Eraqus and Xenahort described him. His height was more or less like Ven, wore a creepy black and red bodysuit with the Unversed symbol engraved on his chest. Finally, he wore the same mask that she heard from Ven, which confirmed it.

"A mask! You're the boy that Ventus mentioned."

"Ah yes, Ventus. Tell me something, has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?" mocked the kid.  
"What do you mean?" asked Aqua, surprised at this.  
"I'll be asking the questions. And why shouldn't I? After all, between the two of us...I'm the only one who will walk away from here alive." said the kid, summoning his keyblade. Leo noticed that it was an unique keyblade; it had designs that he had seen before in his kid days.  
"Guess again!" said Aqua, summoning her keyblade.

Leo took note of the battle that was ongoing. The kid is a skilled keyblade wielder, to say the least, dodging and weaving through Aqua's spells. Aqua had to activate her level 2 Command style, Bladesurge, to defeat the kid. It took her nearly all her energy to defeat the kid though.

After Aqua dealt the final strike, Vanitas laid down on the ground. An exhausted Aqua walked over to him and tried to remove the mask. "Who are you?"

"Heh. Heheheh... HAHAHA!" Aqua jumped back from him and summoned her keyblade. The kid stood up. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Congratulations."said the kid. He then summoned a dark portal behind him. "I'll keep you around. Never hurts to have a backup.". He then left through the portal.

"I have to stop him... before anything else happens to Terra and Ven." said Aqua.

"Aqua!"

She looked back as Ven ran towards her. "Ven. Were you able to find him?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah, but... He's gone." said Ven, gloomily. "Then I can't stay here." " Let me go with you, Aqua." To which Aqua replied, "No, Ven. Do as I say and go home." "Why won't you let me?" "I don't want to put you in harm's way." explained Aqua, putting her hand on Ven's shoulder. "You understand?", then donning her armor and leaves on her Keyblade Glider.

"well, that was interesting. Can you two unbind me now? I can't stand this itch on my arm."

**oh. sorry.**

_We were too preoccupied with the match to focus._

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, what was the moral of the story again?" asked Leo.

**Sigh. Didn't you pay attention to the kid's keyblade?**

"Yeah, I did. It had markings like the one on Destiny Island."

_Yes, and that's where you'll be heading next, young keyblade wielder._


End file.
